


Downfall

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Near Future, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Yuri is a caged, furious animal when he's at his worst. Spitting, howling, clawing,bleeding. This time, he screams out profanities and wallops Viktor across his left cheek, his knuckles scraped raw, meaty-pink.





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my submission of " **NSFW Yurio Week - Day 7: Free Day** " where everything's made up and the points don't matter. It seemed like a good opportunity to showcase what I did for yoikinkmeme prompt: " **[YURI P/ANY + NSFW. Yuri gets into fights and gets off on it](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/157292638019/yuri-pany-nsfw)** " so hope you enjoy!

 

*

"Get the _fuck_ off me—!"

Yuri is a caged, furious animal when he's at his worst. Spitting, howling, clawing, _bleeding_. This time, he screams out profanities and wallops Viktor across his left cheek, his knuckles scraped raw, meaty-pink.

Viktor manages to seize Yuri by the front of his animal-print, crimson hoodie, ducking another blow aimed. He heaves the other man onto the edge of a desk, Yuri's head slamming backwards. Musty, crumbling books spill onto the floor.

"Once you stop hitting me, I will," he says calmly. A trickle of blood leaks out of Viktor's nostril, drying on his upper lip. "And explain _why_ you are destroying my office."

This only gets another whole-bodied, enraged scream, and Yuri's knee attempting to press on Viktor's abdomen. But it's not using any of his strength, not like moments ago. Yuri's lower body drags up against Viktor hovering over him. Even from this distance, Viktor senses the heat and magnetism — the shock-flare of arousal.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" Viktor murmurs perceptively, breathing heavily. Jesus christ, why?

Yuri's scowl exposes all of his immaculately white teeth.

"Doing _what_?"

It's more of a growl than a response.

Of course Yuri _knows_ what he's doing, with legs encircling Viktor's waist, humping impatiently to his front. He pushes those shaking, blood-crusted fingers into the curtain of Viktor's silvery hair, tangling in.

Viktor's body shudders, his emotions mingling, strung with resentment and desire.

" _Brat_."

"Fuck you too," Yuri mutters, the color high on his cheeks. The scent of perspiration and body-heat nauseatingly potent, clenching up Viktor's gut when Yuri's lips smash against his, banging their tongues and teeth.

He crams his free hand past his waistband, reaching for his wet dick — and Viktor yanks Yuri's arm, twisting it away and banging it onto the desk, ignoring the pained, outraged noise. "You'll touch yourself when I tell you," Viktor says, dragging his mouth over Yuri's neck and cheek. His expression peaks into a faintly cruel look.

Viktor's palm slides downwards, over Yuri's navel, cupping over his groin. He's already hard as stone, probably ready to burst by now since their argument and then escalation of physical fighting.

A _little_ pressure, right on Yuri's dick trapped in his jeans - the other man thrashes, tossing his head back.

Every metre of him fights, struggles and begs for more, needing his own veins shrieking for release. Yuri curses out Viktor's name, gulping for air, rocking over and over against Viktor's hand pushing down, stroking him in jagged, invisible circles, then curling his fingers and gently, _not_ gently squeezing on his erection.

"Fuck yourself," Viktor breathes out, grinning in malicious satisfaction when Yuri winces.

It's a learning process… but there are still ways to tame a wild animal.

*

 


End file.
